


Sunny Day

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Redwall Abbey, just some sweet stuff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Matthias and Cornflower work to help two young creatures feel more at ease at the Abbey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to @the-redwaller, I hope you enjoy!

It was a rare warm day before winter fully took over Mossflower woods. Excited, most creatures had taken to being outside, chores sloppily completed or just ignored altogether. There was hardly any scolding because the joy of feeling the warmth on one’s whiskers was far too important even for the most controlling of taskmasters to ignore. Dibbuns ran around the orchard or the pond with adults carefully watching. Lunch was a simple picnic of warm rolls, sweet and tangy apples accompanied by soft yellow cheese. Mint and raspberry tea was sipped on or even some honey ale, a new flavor the cellar hog Jubilation was working on. He was quite eager to see how it tasted, and if the singing otters and belching hares were anything to go off of, it was quite delicious!

Despite the rambunctious activities, a pair of two quiet creatures hid themselves away inside the Abbey, watching from a window. Even though the warmth, they huddled, shivering together under a blanket. They were not terribly young nor terribly old; at the age where most would be filled with energy from tail tip to whiskers. Yet, the young rat maiden and the young mouse maiden huddled together, dark circles under their eyes indicating they had not known such fun or peaceful lifestyle.

Matthias and Cornflower happened upon the two while strolling through the hallways, potentially have stolen a whole pie for themselves, but they were rather prone to forgetfulness as their fur grayed and their whiskers began to droop. So, they had decided that it was not, in fact, a stolen pie in their picnic basket. It was unknown to either of them what they carried to their beloved Gatehouse, but they were most eager to inspect the contents thoroughly. Pausing, their paws slowly slipped from each other’s grasp and they shared a knowing and agreeing look.

“Hello, how goes it with you two?” Matthias called out cheerfully.

The two maidens turned to him, their eyes hollow, their ears twitching. They didn’t cower, but they did shiver. It broke his heart, and he remembered far too clearly the poor souls of Malkariss. They hadn’t been found underground, but slaves aboard a pirates ship, rescued by his brave and valiant son Mattimeo. These two were the only ones who had not assimilated with another family or went off into the peaceful woods to make a life for themselves. They were too broken.

Cornflower approached them and knelt before them, opening the basket ever so slightly to produce two beautifully woven flower crowns made of oxeye daisies, red heather, and irises growing around the Abbey. Matthias was a bit surprised to see it, and wondered when she had even made them, what a clever wife he had! She plopped the crowns on both the rat and the mouse. They blinked in surprise at her, their quivering pausing for a moment.

“Isn’t it a lovely day outside my dears?” She all but sang to them, arranging the crowns just so on them. “My husband and I are off to go on a picnic. Would you like to join us?”

They only blinked in response. So Matthias took his cue to kneel down beside her and reached into the basket, working carefully to cut them both a slice without them seeing the knife. They reacted terribly to knives or swords, it had been discovered. With the scars and wilts covering them, it was understandable.

“Here, some famous meadow cream pie, one apiece for you both.” Matthias produced them both with a slice and a wink.

The two looked at the slice of pie and glanced at each other before looking back up at Matthias. Cornflower reached in and took a piece of pie for herself. She took a big bite, berry filling smearing the corners of her mouth. Matthias chuckled and used his tail to wipe off the crumbs from her whiskers. She snorted and chewed the big mouthful before swallowing.

“See? It’s very, very delicious!” She smiled. “Would you like a piece, Matthias?”

“Yes.”

He saw the mischievous look far too late and had pie smeared all over his mouth and cheeks. While he sputtered, he felt four tiny paws swipe the pie slice from his paws. Cornflower was howling with laughter and he was certain he heard a giggle or two from the two before him. Turning towards his wife, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sized the rest of the pie slice for himself, eating it properly. He wanted to pretend to look cross, but he was grinning too much for that sort of act. Cornflower was just simply too adorable when she was laughing.

“Goodness, what a messy wife I have.” He chuckled.

“I learn from the best.”

They stood up with their basket.

“If you want to join us, feel free to. I promise there won’t be any more pie wasting.”

The two shook their heads, but they were grinning broadly, licking filling from their fingers.

“Alright then, we’ll see you two later.” Cornflower smiled cheerfully, interlocking her arm with Matthias as they strolled off. As they went outside, they were quite pleased to hear giggles streaming from behind them, and that made the day feel so much brighter and warmer.


End file.
